


Trauma

by BrooklynNine9



Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: Jake hadn't given much thought to the incidents in his past which have hurt him before and especially when his wife and one of his best friends listened in on his therapy sessions and it turned out the therapist was fake so what happens when something triggers those events after Jake already had a bad time with it before which only a few people knew about/ the ones he felt he could trust.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Trauma

August 15th  
Brooklyn, New York  
10 am

It had been a regular morning in the Peralta-Santiago household as the family of six all got up nice and early as they enjoyed their lovely breakfast time together as they then all got ready for the day and before they knew it Jake and Amy had dropped the kids all of at school and made to the precinct around 20 minutes early as Amy liked to but after an hour or so she came up to see her husband who was shortly called into Holts office so she was chatting away with Rosa and Charles until something happened. 

"That was very funny," Rosa said whilst laughing slightly  
"Ye" Amy replied whilst doing the same as Rosa  
"Guys you need to stop talking about this" Charles interjected  
"Why?" Rosa asked  
"Because it's not a nice thing to joke about" Charles answered as he didn't want to let them know what had happened with Jake  
"Sorry Charles it's funny," Rosa said whilst she and Amy laughed as Jake entered back into the bullpen  
"Hey, guys what's so funny?" Jake asked  
"Nothing Jake" Charles replied not wanting Jake to find out what his wife and one of his best friends had been joking about  
"We were talking about when Amy hired that therapist and you thought she was real" Rosa answered  
"Oh" is all Jake could reply as his face dropped to which Amy noticed  
"Babe, what's up?" Amy asked  
"Oh it's nothing" Jake answered as he grabbed his jacket  
"Jake, what's the matter?" Amy asked  
"Oh geez Ames it could be the fact that my wife and one of my best friends are laughing about the time they listened in on my therapy sessions and that too was all fake" Jake replied as he started to get upset and he made his leave as he grabbed his keys  
"Babe, wait?" Amy said as Jake left as the elevator doors closed as Gina had seen him leaving as she came out of the break room so she went with him  
"I told you to not talk about it after all he's been through because of that incident," Charles said angrily  
"Wait what do you mean Charles?" Amy asked  
"Well the stunt you two pulled caused Jake to have a pretty bad breakdown" Charles answered  
"OMG I didn't know," Amy said as she started to cry  
"Well I know you didn't as it was only me, Gina, and Lucy there" Charles replied before leaving also 

30 minutes later at the 99 precinct  
Amy was walking anxiously back and forth between Rosa and Gina's desk  
"Amy you gotta stop" Rosa said  
"How can I stop Rosa when my husband's had a breakdown because of what I did and now after what happened earlier I don't know what to do" Amy answered  
"You just gotta calm down first," Rosa said  
"I don't know if I can, I hurt him really bad" Amy replied as she had a few tears streaming down her face  
"I know but we need to relax," Rosa said and the pair sat down at Rosa's desk 

Meanwhile Jake and Charles were at Shaw's talking about the situation as Charles tried to make Jake feel better about what had happened.  
"How are you doing Jake?" Charles asked  
"I honestly don't know like how could Rosa do this and how could Amy do this and I know it was years ago but how?" Jake asked confusedly  
"I don't know either buddy but I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you" Charles answered  
"I know, actually I'm not sure what to think and I don't what I'm going to do about tonight," Jake said  
"Well if you want you can stay at my place as I'm sure Genevieve wouldn't mind and I know Niko wouldn't" Charles offered  
"Thanks, Charles I appreciate it," Jake said with a smile  
"No problem Jakey we'll go and collect a few of your things for now" Charles replied as they got up and left and their way out of Shaws as they started to make their way to Jake and Amy's 

Over at Jake and Amy's house, Amy and Rosa were wondering about Jake and what's going to happen next as they haven't spoken since earlier before he left.  
"You doing ok?" Rosa asked  
"Yes a bit but I just wanna see or speak to my husband" Amy answered  
"Well, what happens if he comes home and what will you tell the kids?" Rosa asked  
"We wouldn't have to worry about that tonight as their staying at Karen's" Amy answered  
10 minutes went by and whilst they were sat in the living room they heard the door open and someone entered so they went to check.  
"Jake" Amy said happily  
"Hi Ames" Jake replied not sharing the same happiness  
"I'm so happy your back babe," Amy said  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm not staying" Jake replied making his way upstairs  
"Come on man where are you going?" Rosa asked as Jake went upstairs  
"He's staying at my place for a bit" Charles answered  
"Oh ok, is he doing ok?" Amy asked  
"Honestly he's not doing great" Charles answered and soon after Jake had come back downstairs  
"You ready to go?" Jake asked Charles who nodded  
"Jake when are you going to be back?" Amy asked  
"I'm not sure I need some space and time so I can think" Jake answered  
"Ok bye babe," Amy said  
"Bye Ames, and to you too Rosa" Jake replied  
"Bye man" Rosa replied 

With that Charles and Jake set off to Charles and Genevieve's place which they arrived at soon after they left Jake and Amy's.


End file.
